Harry's Glasses
by RavenEyes
Summary: Harry's friends get to see Harry's world though Harry's eyes. Does what they see shake them beyond recovery? Or can they handle it like Harry does?
1. Hermione's Curiosity

~Harry's Glasses~  
  
Hermione let out a long yawn as she stretched her arms above her head. Harry and her and been working on that one potion project for seven hours straight. Harry had fallen asleep about 15 minutes ago and Hermione had no intentions of waking him. He looked at peace with the world when he slept. Well most of the time. On nights when Voldemort plagues his dreams he looks troubled but tonight he looked like just an average boy that was tired of school.  
As Hermione rubbed her sore eyes she had an idea. She wondered what it was like to wear glasses. With curiosity over coming her she very slowly lends forward, took both of her hands and slipped Harry's glasses off of his head.  
Hermione looked around one last time to make sure no one was in the common room and since it was 1:30 in the morning nobody was even doing homework. Harry wouldn't have been in there either if Hermione hadn't nagged about their work. Once she put the glasses on her nose and around her ears she couldn't see anything clear. Harry had very bad eyesight without his glasses. Suddenly with the change of vision Hermione felt like she wouldn't be able to stay awake a moment longer. She laid her head down on the pillow that was on the edge of the couch and closed her eyes.  
While Hermione started to dose off she heard something. It sounded like a glass vase had just shattered into a million pieces. Hermione sat back up with fright. But to her utter surprise she was no longer in the Gyffindor Common room. Instead she was in a graveyard. Farther more the glasses no longer made her vision blurry. She now couldn't see without them! "What's going on?" thought Hermione as she looked around. Hermione was deep in thought when a person beside her spoke. "Wands out, d'you reckon?" asked none other then Cedric Diggory. Hermione was too shocked to say anything. But she heard words come out of her mouth. Well not exactly her mouth but Harry's mouth. Hermione was in Harry's body! Hermione was about to protest when she felt a sudden explosion of pain. Her body or Harry's body is more like it, fell to the ground. As Hermione screamed through the pain she heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare." Hermione knew exactly what that meant and hearing, "Avada Kedavra," only confirmed it. Cedric was killed. As Hermione went threw the events of that rememberable night she never thought she would feel such pain or agony. She watched Voldemort come back to power. She saw the Death Eaters come back to their master. And she met all of Voldemort's last victims as she fought him. The moment the cup and Cedric was in her hands she felt the pull of the Portkey. She was expecting to feel her feet hit the ground but she didn't. Instead Harry taking his glasses off of her pulled her out of her dream.  
Hermione jumped awake and grabbed a hold of Harry's arms and that was in between them. Harry jumped too at her sudden wake. "Hey it's just me. I was just getting my glasses," he said with a bit of a laugh. Hermione was wet with sweat and she felt weak. "Are you OK?" asked Harry looking at her odd as he put on his glasses. Hermione had been looking around the room to make sure it was just a dream. Finally she calmed herself down and took a deep breath. "I'm fine I just had a bad dream," she said. "Did you have fun wearing my glasses?" asked Harry who still had a bit of a laugh to him. Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry I tired them on last night and must of fell asleep wearing them," she said. "It's OK. But we still have to get this project done. Do you want to work some more on it?" asked Harry now back to his regular tone. "No let's just do this at lunch before Potion," she said. "I have to go to the library." Hermione picked up some of her stuff and walked out of the common room without another word. As soon as she was sure it was safe she laid back on a wall and slid down it. She had been Harry for one night. She had felt his pain and saw what he sees. Her body felt like it had just come back from a 30-mile hike. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Harry how do you do it?" she asked Harry even though he was no where near. Hermione was sure that no matter what she did she would never look at her friend the same way again. She had been him for a night. He is himself all the time.  
  
**Rated R for future chapters. Please review!!! 


	2. Ron's Victory On Life

Chapter 2- Ron's Victory on Life  
  
Ron Weasley along with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team raced into the Gryffindor tents. They had won the game and everyone was very excited except Ron. Ron had played horrible at the game. He missed every one of the Quaffle. Thank the gods that the rest of his team was good so that meant there was not that many times when the Quaffle actually did get near him. Then Harry caught the Snitch up side down and everyone admired him for it. Ron loved his friend dearly but even his love for him did not stop him from envying him. "Envy," smirked Ron. "One of the sins. Of course I would have a huge problem with it." He tried very hard to be happy for Harry. I mean after all how many times does Harry get to be happy? Quidditch was the only real thing that made him happy. Ron pushed all thoughts out of his head and began to take off his smelly robs. Harry came up to him. "Ron I am going to hit the showers. Don't let me forget that I put my glasses on the top shelve in the laundry room," said Harry as he walked away for the showers. Ron nodded without looking at Harry. After Ron had striped down and put a towel around himself he smiled at a thought. "I wonder what it would look like to be a real pro at Quidditch?" he thought. Then instead of going into the showers he went to the laundry room. There laid Harry's glasses just like Harry had said. "Well Mr. Potter lets see what it feels like to see in your eyes?" said Ron in a funny voice as he put Harry's classes on. Things became so blurry that Ron staggered as he walked to set down. Ron felt his way around and he didn't see one of the brooms that was left behind carelessly and fell over it. He feel down so hard that he hit his head and knocked himself out. Things seemed to collided together and every thing felt numbing. Ron staggered back up holding his head. "What happened?" he thought. He looked around to see what he fell over and the laundry room was long gone. Now he was high on a broom looking down at the Gryffindor team playing Quidditch. "All right there, Scarhead?" yelled Malfoy who had just shot underneath Ron. Ron was going to yelled something back but a Bludger came at him. Ron normally wouldn't have been able to move out of the way but some how he missed it. Ron was amazed but when his brother George came flying up to him and yelled, "Close one Harry." "Harry? I'm not Harry?" thought Ron. But the same Bludger came right back. Ron's maneuvering abilities shocked him so much that he felt worried. But as he ran his hand over his forehead he felt a lighting bolt scar. "I'm Harry!!" yelled Ron but his voice did not come out. The Bludger was still hot on his tale and Ron knew what game it was. He began to get really worried but he couldn't do anything. The Bludger and Malfoy were flying all around Ron's broom. He knew what was going to happen. Ron tried very had to get himself out of this horrible dream. He wanted out before..  
The Bludger hit his arm as Harry reached out to snatch the snitch. Ron felt the pain go threw his arm. He wanted to stop flying and cradle his arm but Harry kept going. Ron cursed Harry for his ambition and determination. Ron just wanted to stop. Then Ron heard a different sound. It was the sound of almost the whole student body cheering in victory for Harry.  
For the first time Ron felt what it felt like to succeed in something. He felt joyful that his teammates was going to fall asleep that night excited that they had won the game and he would be the reason. "Ron your not the reason Harry is," Ron said to himself. As he thought Hermione, himself, Hagrid and Lockheart came running up. It felt really odd to see himself but Ron forgot about that because Lockheart had pick up his broken arm and the pain stung threw it. Ron was scream as loud as he could for Harry to run away but it was too late. The bones where gone. Ron stood up screaming. Harry's glasses flew off Ron's face. Ron stopped himself as soon as he noticed that he was back in the laundry room. He looked down at his hand and noticed his bones were still there. A small smile played upon his lips. "What are you doing?" asked Harry as he walked into the room. He was wet and still had the towel around his mid- section. "Sorry Harry. Fell over a broom," said Ron as he picked up Harry's glasses and handed them to him. Harry looked at his friend like he was crazy. "See ya around!" said Ron as he walked out of the room.  
Ron left the Gyffindor tent and went to stand on the Quidditch pitch. He looked around it and felt a surge of emotions. So many things had happened there. As he looked around he could see every single one of Harry's tricks at catching the snitch. Then he saw himself failing. As he saw himself fail he noticed how he walked away. Unharmed, unhurt. Harry had to go to the Hospital wing after all most every game. He took the good with the bad and that made Ron's friend special. That was what his fans saw. That's what his friends liked. So that was what Ron was going to start doing. 


	3. Ginny Saves the Dead

Chapter 3 of Harry's Glasses- Ginny Saves the Dead  
Ginny walked up to the attic of her house. What she saw made her want to cry. Harry Potter was curled in a ball on the floor. His eyes closed like he wanted to shield himself from any more pain. His wand lay next to him but he would never need it again. For he was dead. The wizarding world was doomed. No one was ever going to come and save them. Harry was the only one that they could have depended on and he took his own life.  
Ginny shook her head in pity. Poor Harry. Things never came easy for him. Death was even painful. Most looked at death as a easy way out but for Harry it took him more pain to kill himself then to stay alive. "What's it like to see through your eyes?" asked Ginny as she pulled his glass off of his face softly. Ginny ignored her tears as she put his glasses on. Instantly she felt like she was being pulled to the ground. Everything in the house suddenly seemed harmful or evil in some way. This frightened Ginny so much that she ran out of the attic and down the stairs. She didn't even bother taking off the glasses. It wasn't that everything was blurry like you thought it would be. Instead things seemed unclear or confusing. Like a picture of Bill would look more like a demon of some sort. Ginny continued to run until she got to the last step of the bottom stairs and she fell. The fall knocked her out. Ginny opened her eyes to find she was setting right back in the attic. Only she wasn't starring at a dead Harry. No instead she was looking into the face of Luna Lovegood. Luna and Harry had started dating in the middle of Harry's 7th year but they broke up right before the summer started. Harry's was crushed by it. Luna told him that she only dated him because he was Ron's best friend. Ron of course loved Hermione only Hermione didn't know that. Ron was too shy to tell her. When Luna realized being with Harry was getting her no where with Ron she dumped him. "What did you call me here for?" asked Luna. Ginny realized instantly she was Harry. "I needed you to tell me the truth. I need you to look me in the eye and tell me you never loved me," said Harry with tears on the edge of his voice. Luna rolled her eyes. "Look, it's not the first time some one was used to get to their best friend. Just get over it," said Luna like it was nothing.  
  
Ginny could feel how hurt Harry was. She could actually feel his inner pain. "Harry I am going home. This was a waste of time. Actually, is Ron home?" asked Luna like it was just a casual question. Man had she changed over the years. Ginny was suddenly scared by the hatred she felt swell up in her. Harry was getting pissed by the moment. "Here, why don't you take this to Ron and ask him to marry you," yelled Harry as he threw a little golden box at her feet. Luna looked down at it then slowly up at Harry. "Don't make fun of me," she said in a low dangerous voice. "Since you stock him so much you should know if he is going to propose to Hermione or not. Maybe you could beat him to it and ask her before he does. I'm sure he would notice you then," continued Harry in a rage. Luna just stood there looking at him. She looked very scary. Like a person who had snapped. Then without any notice she charged at him. She had her hands out and she was screaming. She knocked him down and was trying to chock him. Harry really didn't fight back. He was too shocked by the sudden outrage. "Luna get off," said Harry. "Don't make fun of me!" she cried. She didn't stop or ease up. "Lunny-Lovegood get OFF!!" yelled Harry. As soon as Luna heard her old nick name she took out her wand and Avada Kedavra him right in the chest. Harry fell limp. Ginny felt the curse go threw Harry's body but instead of her dying she floated out of his corps. Luna sat on top of Harry just looking down at his dead body. She slowly got off of him in shock. She looked like she was thinking. Ginny was mad. She tried to punch Luna but her fists would just go threw the girl's body. "You bitch!!" yelled Ginny. Ginny was crying hard. Harry had not killed himself. He was murdered! As Ginny sat next to Harry looking at him helplessly Luna came over and used her wand to cut his wrists. "What are you doing?" asked Ginny out loud. Luna continued to make it look like a suicide. "Leave him alone," cried Ginny. Once Luna made it look like Harry had killed himself she left and Ginny felt herself falling asleep. Ginny laid her head next to Harry's and closed her eyes. When Ginny opened her eyes this time she was lying on the couch in the living room. Many people were standing around the room crying or looking troubled. Ron and Hermione noticed Ginny was awake. "Ginny your awake," said Hermione as she walked over to her. "I suppose you already know," said Ron red eyed. "Harry didn't kill himself," said Ginny. "Ginny, denial wont help," said Hermione sadly. "No, no he was murdered," said Ginny as she got up. "Murdered by who?" asked Hermione as she followed Ginny out of the living room. Just then Luna came up crying. "I heard what happened. I feel like this is all my fault," she said crying hard. "It is you fault!!!" yelled Ginny. "You murdered Harry!!" "Ginny you must of hit your head hard," said Ron. "No Harry's glasses did something to me. It was like I was him. I saw the fight him and Luna had then Luna flipped out and killed him! She then made it look like a suicide," said Ginny. "I beg your pardon but I didn't not kill Harry Potter!" yelled Luna in offense. "Oh really? Give me your wand," said Ginny as she grabbed Luna's wand out of her robe. "Priori Incanto!!" yelled Ginny. By now everyone in the room was watching and everyone saw as Luna's wand spit out smoke that read "Avada Kedavra". Everyone looked at Luna with discussed. "He made fun of me," she began to cry. "Come on little lady," said a Ministry officer. They took Luna's wand and Luna to Azkaban to await trial. After everybody had left Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat by the fire not talking. None of them had said more then they needed to since Luna was taken away. But Hermione broke the silence. She didn't look at them but instead she kept her eyes on the fire. "I tried on Harry's glasses once. They took me to the graveyard Harry went to in his 4th year. I saw and felt everything he did. For the longest time I had nightmares of what he saw. Sometimes I would wake up and feel the old pain of what it was like to be him for an hour. Since he was 11 he suffered with that and I almost went insane with just a couple of months. I do believe you saw what you said you saw threw his glasses," said Hermione now looking at Ginny. Ginny smiled a little and gave her friend's hand a reinsuring squeeze. "I used his glasses too," said Ron. Both girls looked at him. "It was after a Quidditch game where I had played really bad. I wanted to feel what it would feel like to be as good as Harry at Quidditch." "How did it feel?" asked Ginny. "Painful. I got to experience the rouged bludger," said Ron. "I'm going to miss him," said Ginny. "We all will but at least the world wont remember him as a suicide victim," said Hermione. "No instead he will be remembered as the boy who lived and suffered even in the end," said Ron. "Well to us he will be remembered as a great friend who will never leave our hearts," said Ginny as she put her head on her brother's shoulder. "Thank you for helping us understand you better," said Ginny silently. But it wasn't silent for a black unruly haired, green eyed boy with a lightening bolted scar on his for head heard as his friends cried quietly for him. "Thank you for giving me the good parts in my life," said Harry was he walk over to the other side.  
  
**Well that is it. Please review and I hope you liked it. 


End file.
